marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Idaho
|gender = Male |DOD = 2014 |affiliation = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (1 episodes) |actor = Wilmer Calderon |status = Deceased}} Idaho was a mercenary recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. by Phil Coulson, as a member of Isabelle Hartley's team. During a mission to obtain an 0-8-4, Idaho and Hartley were killed by the Absorbing Man. Biography Mercenary Work Missions with Hartley Idaho teamed up with Isabelle Hartley and Lance Hunter in a mission in Budapest where he was ill-equipped to prepare the meals to their liking. Idaho would go to a church and light a candle to balance his karma if someone died during an assignment.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Undercover Mission ]] Idaho went undercover with teammates Isabelle Hartley and Lance Hunter to obtain information from ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Roger Browning about an 0-8-4 that the United States Armed Forces had confiscated. The negotiation was interrupted by Carl Creel who stole the file, killing Browning; although the team all fired their guns at Creel, he seemingly absorbed the bullets and leapt from a twenty-five feet window. Before Browning's guards could shoot at the team, they were helped by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Melinda May, Skye and Antoine Triplett.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Obtaining the Obelisk ]] Idaho, Lance Hunter and Isabelle Hartley returned to the Playground and were called for a debrief with Director Phil Coulson; before the meeting, Lance Hunter warned Idaho not to look Coulson directly in the eye, though Hunter immediately admitted to messing with his friend. They explained their encounter with the HYDRA assassin who Melinda May confirmed was Carl Creel, a member of the Index who could turn his body into any substance. He had been believed to be assassinated by John Garrett years before. After S.H.I.E.L.D. successfully managed to have Carl Creel arrested by the US Military and gain information from General Glenn Talbot on the whereabouts of the 0-8-4, the team prepared for a mission to break in and steal the mysterious item. Isabelle Hartley raised concerns about why they should be risking their lives when the 0-8-4 was likely in its safest place with the US Military; Idaho agreed with the concerns. However, Skye argued that the Military had no idea how to handle such dangerous items. Infiltration into the Government Storage Warehouse Phil Coulson then sent Idaho with Antoine Triplett, May, Hartley, Hunter, and Skye to infiltrate a Government Storage Warehouse guarded by United States Armed Forces in order to obtain the Obelisk before the Absorbing Man could, and a Quinjet for its cloaking technology. Idaho acted as the SUV driver for Triplett who was disguised as General Jones, tricking Private Tilden into letting them in so that they could supposedly meet with General Glenn Talbot. to safety]] Hartley found the 0-8-4 but was attacked by Carl Creel, who had escaped; when she tried to defend herself with the Obelisk, it began to destroy her body. Idaho and Hunter disobeyed Coulson's orders to continue with the mission and escaped with Hartley and Hunter to get her to a hospital. As Idaho drove them both to the hospital, Hartley felt the Obelisk was killing her so she ordered Hunter to cut off her arm. Hunter successfully removed her arm, effectively saving her life as Idaho continued to drive. Idaho looked back to ensure she had survived, but when he turned back to the road, Creel was standing in the middle of the road. Creel transformed into concrete and stood in the road as Idaho hit him with the vehicle, flipping it. Although Hunter survived, Idaho and Hartley suffered severe head injuries killing them both. Creel escaped with the Obelisk. Before attempting to exit the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV, Hunter called to Idaho to see if he was alive. Once May arrived at the scene, she asked Hunter what the status of Hartley and Idaho was. Hunter then confirmed that they were both dead.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Personality To be added Abilities To be added Equipment To be added Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) **Phil Coulson † - Director **Isabelle Hartley † - Colleague and Friend **Lance Hunter - Colleague and Friend **Antoine Triplett † - Colleague **Melinda May - Colleague **Skye - Colleague **Leo Fitz - Colleague **Jemma Simmons - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague *Roger Browning † *Tilden *Walter Enemies *HYDRA **Carl Creel † - Killer Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Two'' ***''Shadows'' ***''Heavy is the Head'' (corpse) ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' (mentioned) **''Season Three'' ***''The Inside Man'' (mentioned) ***''Parting Shot'' (mentioned) References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Mercenaries Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Absorbing Man